


It Starts with the Truth

by Lyria_Aracka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyria_Aracka/pseuds/Lyria_Aracka
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino are playing Truth or Dare in the park after school. Marinette gets asked a truth question and the answer changes her life and takes them on a ride.





	It Starts with the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Ayla were all sitting together in the park, chilling and chatting about school. 

“Instead of talking about this boring subject *cough* school *cough*, let’s play a game of...” Alya announced, pausing to think of what to play.

“How about Truth or Dare?” Suggested Adrien with a devilish smile on his lips. Marinette started to blush at the suggestion when Alya suddenly straightened up and gave her an all-knowing look. Marinette looked away from her best friend and looked back at Adrien, pink filling her face once more.

“S-S-Sure, ” Marinette blurted out, just managing to look over at her best friends face, she was still giving Marinette that all-knowing look that always got her on edge. “Gr-Gr-Great idea, Adrien.” Marinette stared down at the ground embarrassed by herself when Adrien placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his eyes and whispered something in her ear that left Marinette once again on edge and nervous.

“Well then Adrien, why don’t you go first. Start us off with a good one, ” Alya said breaking Marinette out of her thoughts and back to reality. 

“Sure, why not. Umm...” Adrian scanned his friends looking at all of them unsure on who to ask, when finally he lands on Marinette. ”Marinette, Truth or Dare?” She froze, mouth opening and closing around 5 times before making a decision.

“Truth!!!” she blurted out, pink once again filling her face. 

The chat took a long look at his ring, only 2 pads but

“Alright then, starting off easy. How about... if you could go out or date anyone in the world aside from anyone in our class, who would it be?”

“I, umm, well, hmmm, maybe... Umm, no, ahh, maybe, yeah. Chat Noir.” Marinette made her decision, it was out there, her friends in total shock. Adrian completely red in the face, Alya shocked out of her mind and Nino sitting there blankly no expression on his face apart from the word “what” forming on his lips. Marinette quickly interrupted their gapping and asked Nino, “Truth or Dare?”

Nino snapped out of his questioning gaze and thought long and hard about the simple question given. “Dare! Let’s spice this up!” 

“I dare you to kiss Alya,” Marinette giggles to herself after giving away her dare, mouthing the simplest of words to her bestie “Your Welcome”. Nino moved towards his beloved girlfriend even though it is thought that they had never kissed before he leans in and places a kiss on her lips. Both blushing hard after the kiss, Nino goes to ask the obvious question, a sudden crash comes from afar and Adrien gets up and runs away, crying after him...

“I have to go!!!”

___________________________________________________________________

Before Marinette could runoff, meet up with Chat Noir, that same alley cat showed up in front of Marinette, not Ladybug, plan old, boring Marinette. She had no idea what was going and why this alley cat had decided to block her path---

“Marinette are you listening?!”

“Huh, sorry what did you say?” Marinette felt a slight blush warm her face after realising she had not been listening.

“Don’t apologize, anyway, I said, I heard you would go out with me over anyone in the world! Is it true??” A Cheshire grin formed on his face, baring his teeth.

“Well actually, ” Marinette paused. She didn’t want to hurt the poor cat, but she had to let him know, she continued, ”you would be second on my list.” 

Chat Noir looked at Marinette confused, “Marinette, can you maybe meet me here, later. I-I mean after Ladybug and I catch the akuma.”

Alya and Nino had snuck off behind a bush, filming the conversation going on between the two, to see what they could get out of it. Chat Noir and Marinette stood there, staring at each other. Chats gaze grow stronger without intent causing Marinette’s face to turn a deep red and she screeched, “Don’t you have an akuma to catch?”

Chat Noir quickly turning around, back to Marinette, “Bye Mari and Thanks!” He said as he ran after the akuma. Marinette quickly ran away too. She jumped behind a bush and transformed, joining here partner only a moment later.

(When the akuma was caught)

“Pound it” Ladybug and Chat Noir said simultaneously. Ladybug turned, beginning to run in the opposite direction, but she wasn’t fast enough, the last dot on her earrings faded and with a flash of pink, she had de-transformed. 

“Chat?” She whispered.

“Yes, My Lady?” Chat answered, still facing the other way.

“Please don’t turn around, and could you please get me a cookie, since I can no longer go do that myself.”

Chat took a long look down at his ring, only 2 pads present, he looked back up saying “Be right back, Bugaboo!” and he ran away without another word.

Marinette sat alone on the rooftop looking out, waiting and wondering how Chat Noir knew of the truth question Adrien had asked her only a couple minutes after he asked it.


End file.
